The Interoven Threads of Life
by nandy.duolover
Summary: Happy Birthday Daya sir..wishing u many happy returns of the day i came up with a OS /*last chap updated*/
1. Chapter 1

Heya

 **Today is the birthday...very very happy birthday of our dear Daya sir...**

 **Happy birthday Dayanand shetty sir..**

Accha this is an os on the occasion of his birthday

A slight AU

we have seen in the track of Shreya Daya track Abhijeet decided to take the transfer but it got canceled

here fr this os consider that he had taken the transfer

He is now posted in Delhi...

Daya had come to realize that he was wrong; he didn't trust the most reliable relation. Fr one relation of few months he had shown disrespect to a relation of years long. He who always wanted a true relation can't maintain any. If there's so much truth in his love he can have gathered the courage himself.

While Abhijeet too realized that he too was wrong not only Fr Daya but also as a bro as a cop... He tolerated someone bargaining his daughter in exchange of his debt... He played with his brothers emotions and then fled away

but still both were far apart

both are waiting the other to initiate

Something broke between...

Both wants to end the rift but both unable

time passes and in this situation comes 11th December

My os will contain a glimpse of Tarika but don't expect abhirika

 **Bashers and anyone who have problem with whole track wishing to show anger on FW, Shreya, Dayareya track pls stays away**

 **I will not entertain your valuable flames**

 **Others come let's start**

Tarika came out of her car after parking when her phone rang

"Abhijeet itni rat ko?"

She received the call with "haan Abhijeet bolo tum itni raat ko..."

"wo tum gher pahuch gayi?"

"ha bas abhie pahuchi.."

"wo..wo Daya nikal gaya tha bureau se.."

"yea tum use khud kiu nahi puchte.."

"Tarika meine jo uske saath kiya uske bad..mein.."

Tarika was tired of hearing this excuses so replied in irritating voice "mujhe nahi pata wo nikla yea nahi..kyun?"

Abhijeet sighed "kal 11th dec hey"

Tarika stopped fr a sec but then replied "to?"

Abhijeet took a deep breath "wo aj bina wajah der raat taq bureau mey rukega..kal pata nahi.."

Tarika cut him in a straight voice "to usse tumhe kya?"

"Tarika..."

"kya?tum to aram se baithe ho na delhi mey..chale gaye na..wo bhi tab jab tumhari jarurat thi yeaha..kiu..kiuki tumhari jhoot se hurt hoke tumpey Daya ne gussa nikala tha..tumhe laga kiu yea sab jhelna mein nikal leta hu to gaye..aab kya?"

"Tarika tum to smjho tum bhi.."

Tarika replied in tired tone "samjh hi to nahi pa rahi na Abhijeet, akhir kya rishto mey itna haq nahi hota ki dard bayan kiya jaye..apno pey gussa nikala jaye..mana Daya ki tarqib sahi nahi tha sbke smne usne jaise bhv kiya wo galat tha per galat tum bhi they na?"

"nahi Tarika uski galti nahi thi,meine uska biswas tora..usney jispey wo khud se jyada biswas kiya wo aise biswas torega to dard to hoga..per mein nahi dekh skta use mere karan dard mey..nahi uski ankho mey apne liye nafrat dekh sakta hu.."

"to aab kya kr rahe ho?dard nahi de rahe?haan dekh nahi rahe ho..Tumne hi kaha tha na ki jab koi saath na dey tab bhi Daya ne saath diya tumhara aur tum?"

Abhijeet stayed silent

"Abhijeet tumne kaha tha na tum yea din har saal spcl banaoge?aise?tum to wada torne wale nahi they"

"Tarika per mein kya.."

"yea khud socho..janmdin tumhare bhai ka wada tumhara jimmedari tumhari galti bhi tumhari.."

"tum..mein nahi kr skta usska samna..kya kahunga mein kyun tora uska biswas..Shreya ki papa ke liye?ek aisa shaqs ke liye jo apne udhar chukane ke liye beti ka sauda krta hey uski man rakhne ke liye apne bhai ko dhoka diya.."

"to tumhe serf problem Daya ki sawalo se hey?uski dard se nahi?mtlb wo akela sahe chalega bas sawal na kre?yea uski unn kuch dino ko gussa narajgi vare rawaiye aur shakt bato ne itne saal ki baki sab mita diya?"

Abhijeet was really not having answer

"Abhijeet aisehi kuch pal ko salo pey bhari mat prne do ki rishta hi khatam ho jaye..soch lena..acha chalo bahut raat ho chuki hey gdnt"

Abhijeet nodded absent mindedly with a low "bye" and cut the call

Tarika looked at her phone fr few seconds then moved inside her house

Abhijeet kept staring at the night sky when felt a light tap on his shoulder

he turned and found his current boss ACP Prithviraj looking at him with questioning eyes

"sir aap.."

"kya gher wer nahi jana..kabse yeaha asman dekh rahe ho"

"nahi sir wo bas..kuch kaam pending hey wo.."

"Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet looked at Prithviraj

"mujhe Pradyuman sir ne jab tumhare yeaha ane ki khbr personally di tab se aab taq mujhe do batein pareshan kr rahi thi..tumse puchne ki koshish ki tumne saaf mana kr diya..ki na tumhari team ki saath koi problem hey na ACP DCP se..to aj ek aur sawal puchna hey"

Abhijeet gave a questioning look

"Daya ki saath kuch hua hey?"

Abhijeet with a jerk looked away

Prithviraj smiled "mil gaya mujhe jabab..ek baat kahu?"

Abhijeet didnt answer neither Prithviraj really waited fr an answer

"yea jo dosti hoti hey na wo sbse ajeeb rishta hota hey..ma baap bhai behen lover wagera sbki thori thori role play kr deti hey yeah ise kisi jhgre galat faimi narajgi ki wajah se asehi jane nahi dena cahiye. Tum dono ko dekha hey meine..qarib se, ek dusre ki baat bin kahe smjhne wale ek dusre se bahut alag hoke bhi kahi na kahi ek sochne wale aise dost bahut kam hote hey. Kya masla hey kiska kasur hey mat socho, kisiko itni smjh nahi hey ki rishto ki khichatani ki har paheli ko sulajh paye..ager dosh Daya ka hey fir bhi tum dono ko saja mil rahi hey tumhara hey fir bhi. Sath mey ACP sir team sab pish rahe"

Abhijeet looked down

Prithviraj smiled "dekho yaar dur ho jane se rishte sayed tut jate hey per chuban reh jati hey..to kya fayda ek bar mauka to do..khud ko apne dosti ko..kisi sahi waqt ka intejar mat kro..waqt sare sahi hote hey khud jao jake kaho haq se bhai jo bhi galti hey gila sikwa hey chor use chal naye suruwat kre"

Abhijeet looked up "sir yea kya itni asan hey?"

"hmmm..to kya har mission asan hota hey?kya yea duty asan hey?kya tumhara yea transfer asan tha?"

Abhijeet sighed and nodded in no

"yea usse to asan hi hey..haan ager tum yea sochoge ki mein hi kyun agey baru to yea mushkil hey per ager yea sochoge ki rishto ko mein jyada mol dunga to mein pehel krunga fir yea asan.."

he patted Abhijeet's arm and moved in

Abhijeet thought fr few minutes then looked at his clock

its 11:55pm

he moved to Prithviraj's cabin

.

.

.

Daya was looking at his computer screen now and then glancing at his phone

what is he waiting fr and why he really don't know

Freddy looked at the other two desk where Shreya and Purvi was gathering all their belongings

Purvi looked at clock then at Daya and was about to say something but Shreya pressed her palms "nahi Purvi unhe Abhijeet sir ka intejar hey unki wish ka..aur dekha aj Abhijeet sir call jarur krenge..hum sab uski bad hi wish krenge..aab nahi"

"per Abhijeet sir.."

"tumhe kya lagta hey?"

Purvi smiled and both the girls moved away bidding bye to their seniors

aftr they left Freddy moved to Daya "sir.."

"Freddy tum gher jao bhabijee wait kr rahi hogi.."

"aap khud kiu nahi call kr lete?"

Daya looked at Freddy "kya kahunga call krke? Yeahi ki meine battemeji ki per tumhe bas sehna tha humesha kabhie iss baat pey kabhie uss baat pey tumhe jalil kiya jayega per tumhe sehna hey..kiu chale gaye aab kisse karu battemeji?"

"nahi puchiyega ki kya bhaio mey gussa dikhana mana hey?galti smjh ane ki bad maafi mangne ki chance dena mana hey?kya battemeji ki badle daant mar ki jagah tanhai milna jaruri hey?"

"Freddy?"

"sir aap dono kab se plan kr ke baat krne lage?sir aap ek bar apni galti man ke bhi to call kr skte they na?yea sir aapko aab bhi Abhijeet sir hi galat.."

"nahi Freddy..usne to bas mujhe do pal ki khushi dena caha tha..ager wo letter de bhi deta to kya hota..Shreya apne papa ki ijjat ki parwa kiya bina yea shadi tor deti?yea sahi nahi hota..aur mein yea cahta bhi nahi.. Sb mere tarah 17mahine ke rishte ke liye 17saal ki rishte ko andekha nahi krta"

"sir aab itna sb soch k udas reh skte hey roj kayi bar phone mail sb check kr skte hey, Abhijeet sir ki koi baat ho to chup chap sun skte hey per unse baat nahi kr skte? Ek sorry nahi keh skte?apni baat nahi bata skte?sir kya ek galat faimi itni duriya lati hey?"

Daya kept looking down

"pata nahi sir sayed mein hi nahi smjh paya aap dono ki dosti ko..vivek aur mein humesha cahta tha ki humari dosti bhi aap logo ki tarah ho..per sir tab pata nahi tha ek galat faimi uss dosti pey itni vari hoga"

Daya closed his eyes

Freddy moved to his desk and collected his belongings "sorry sir mein hi jyada bol gaya chalta hu..aap bhi jyada late mat kijiyega"

and moved out

Daya opened his eyes and looked at his phone wall paper

 **Ek sorry nahi keh skte?apni baat nahi bata skte?tab pata nahi tha ek galat faimi uss dosti pey itni vari hoga**

"kitni bar to bina wajah bhi manaya na..jabardasti neend se jagake bhi apni baat ki..beemar hua to jid krke sara din apne sirhane bithaye rakha..galti nahi ki per bas isliye ki uska dimag garam hey meine manaya..mera mood off hey to Abhi ne chup chap meri narajgi sahi..fir..kya aj itna ego agaya ki.."

he sighed "boss ek wish to kr dete..kya meine sach mey meri jindegi ka akhri rishta bhi kho diya?"

he wipes his eyes "nahi sahi hey..jo mere aur goli ki beech dewar ban k ajata tha use meine back stabber kaha tha..jisne mere har dard ko baat liya use dhokebaj keh diya..achanaq bahut pyar mohabbat wagera soch liya tha..yea sahi hey mere liye"

he closed his eyes fr a second then turned off his computer and moved out with "kal sir se chutti le lunga..bureau ayunga to sbka mood off ho jayega aur Sachin ka bhi birthday spoil ho jayega"

he drove to his house.

Aft driving fr about half an hour Daya noticed another well known car standing in the corner, its driver trying to repair it

he stopped by the car with "Adi gari ko kya hua?"

Adi looked up from his car and said in a calm voice "kuch nahi thik ho jayega"

Daya looked at Adi fr few seconds "raat bahut ho gayi hey gari ko rehne do..mein tumhe chor deta hu.."

Adi was about to protest but then nodded, locked the car properly and came in

Daya started the car in silence

Adi looked at Daya..

Many things have changed during these few months..he was away fr a conference and when he came back Abhijeet informed that he is going to delhi..transferred

Adi took it normally as its normal in cid duty but then he came to know about whole truth from Sachin, Nikhil, and Freddy. And lastly he got all answer from Tarika

from that day things changed

now he can't crack easy jokes with Daya..something stops him

now he can't team up with Daya and discuss random things

but he can't ignore the pain..he is sure Abhijeet is feeling the same there..but still both are silent

whenever Abhijeet ask anything about Daya to him his only answer is "mujhe nahi pata"

and Daya he didnt ask anything..but his eyes do

Adi looked at his phone to see the time and the date caught his attention

he looked up to Daya

"Daya.."

"hmm.."

"wo..tumhe kal subha koi jaldi nikalna to nahi hey na?"

"nahi kyun?"

Adi made his voice extra serious "to mere gher chalo"

Daya looked at him "itni raat ko?"

"kyun?pehle jab raat raat var baith k match dekhte they tab?"

"tab to Abhi.." he stopped

Adi sighed "itni narajgi agayi ki uski nam taq lena gawarah nahi?"

Daya looked at Adi "Adi tum.."

"to aur kya kahu Daya..itne din mey ek bar bhi tumne koi khbr liya uska?ek bar call kiya?"

"mein kya khunga usse Adi..mein.."

"kiun battemeji kr skte ho..utna suna skte ho ek bar baat nahi kr skte? Acha hey yeah"

Daya stopped the car in front of Aditya's house with "nahi Aditya mein firse Abhi ko aur taqleef nahi dena cahta wo woha acha hi hoga isiliye to kabhie call nahi kiya"

Adi moved out of the car "to tum bhi yeaha ache ho?Daya humesha yea kiu sochna ki smne wala pehel kre..kya tum dono ki dosti se ego itni bari hey?"

Daya didnt answer..

Adi waited silently, Daya just said "mein gher jata hu.."

he started the car

Adi tried to say smthng but Daya drove off

Adi sighed deeply "yea larka..pata nahi aj akela kya krega..Abhijeet har saal yea din kitne achese manata tha..aur wo bhi aj to call kr leta..itna narajgi"

he moved inside the house.

.

.

.

Daya entered in his house and threw himself on the couch..

He pulled out his phone and speed dialed a number and closed his eyes tightly

but the called number is switched off.

Daya threw away the phone and after months cried out loud with a voice

 **Pls R and R**

 **Next part will probably come tmrow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Itni kam review?**

 **To guys u all were not missing me during this gap?**

 **Mein asehi khush ho rahi thi ki mujhe sb yaad krte honge..u all r not hppy wid my os?**

 **Both the os have so less review..spcly the other one**

 **Fine then yea khtm kr ke firse break le lungi.**

 **Chalo khtam krte hey jaldi se**

Aftr few moments Daya controlled himself and got up...took some deeper breaths and moved inside

He freshen up and came back took a glass of milk and moved to bedroom, lied on the bed with an album on which its written "spell"

He started going through the photos once more living those moments

Abhijeet's birthday, his own birthday, their outings many moments are captured in the small 10" by 14" book

Daya closed his eyes trying to fit himself again in that aura

 **acha bol kya cahiye?**

 **Ummm wo antique ghari dekhi thi na uss din investigation mey jake..wo wali**

 **arey itni din taq wo rehega kya bik gaya hoga na**

 **mujhe nahi pata mujhe woh cahiye bas**

 **ufff ho ajeeb..**

 **Abhi..**

 **Acha acha thik hey, pata to hey tujhe aj kuch mangega to mein wo mana nahi kr skta**

"boss mang to raha hu,ekbar baat krlo.."

he closed the album and lied down with closed eyes

he himself doesn't know when he drifted in sleep, but came back to senses with a sound..

He sat up with a jerk but there is a pin drop silence of the night.

He gave a glance to the watch, its 3am..

He was about to lie down again when the doorbell rang

"iss waqt kaun.."

he got down from bed and picked up his gun then moved to the main door.

After waiting fr a second he opened the door with the gun in other hand taking the position

the person on the other side of the door looked at him silently with calm eyes

Daya froze at his place fr few seconds..

"t..tum.."

"gun.."

Daya looked at his gun still pointing at the visitor, he immideitly pulled it down and looked at the visitor keenly from head to toe again back from toe to head

wearing a casual shirt with a shawl collar sweater and jeans holding a small box he is still looking at him

"tum..tum sach mey.."

"ander ajau..bahar thand hey.."

Daya nodded and moved aside..

Abhijeet entered and pushed back the door with "baitho.."

Daya sat down on the couch without anymore words.

Abhijeet too sat on the sofa across

both were looking at the floor silently..

Aftr few minutes Abhijeet looked up "wo raat kaafi ho gayi..actually achanaq hi tayer kiya to rat ka hi flight.."

Daya just nodded

"tum so rahe they aise mey.."

Daya didn't answered, but instead sAdi "tum thaq gaye hoge fresh ho jao..tumhare do teen jori kapre hey tumhare room mey..mein kuch bana.."

"nahi..mein dinner krke nikla tha.."

Daya again nodded..a silence

Abhijeet took a deep breath and stood up with "mein fresh ho jata hu"

Daya too stood up

Abhijeet moved towards his room but stopped and turned to Daya with "Daya"

Daya looked at him

he came forward with "happy birthday"

Daya looked at Abhijeet then smiled softly "thank you"

Abhijeet too smiled and forwarded the box

Daya took it silently and Abhijeet moved back to his room

Daya sighed and sat back on the sofa caressed the box

then started unwrapping the box

there came out a carbon fibre money clip and a hydrobak hydration pack

Daya was staring at the two when heard

"tum gari mey pani rakhte nahi ho aur bike mey to..isliye socha..aur tumhe to wallet jeans ki pocket mey rakhne se bhi allergy hey..to sayed yea kaam aye.."

Daya looked at Abhijeet..who silently turned away and picked up a glass of water from the dining..

Daya aftr few moments softly called "Abhi..jeet"

Abhijeet turned with an extra calm face

"thank you"

Abhijeet nodded and moved to his room

Daya too moved inside.

He silently lied down "Abhi tum..nahi yea" he just jerked his head

Abhijeet sat on his bed and sighed "kyun nahi baat kr pa raha hu mein Daya se..kyun aise bhv kr raha hu..kyun use aur taqleef de raha hu"

.

.

.

Soon the night passed..early next morning Daya's sleep broke with some noises of utensils

He sat up on his bed confused then remembering Abhijeet too present here moved out hurriedly

he stopped at the entrance of the kitchen found Abhijeet busy in preparing something

Abhijeet sensing his arrival turned with "good morning, fresh nahi hue?"

Daya just nodded and was about to move when Abhijeet stopped him with "Daya.."

"hmm"

"wo mein..sorry..sorry kehna cahta tha"

Daya turned and looked at him with question

"wo mere wajahse tum dono..mtlb tum aur Shreya.."

Daya cut him in a plain but confident voice "nahi..galti meri thi tumhari nahi..bas tum kash mujhe kamjor nahi smjhte"

Abhijeet tried in an earnest tone "nahi Daya mein tumhe.."

"tumhe laga to tha na ki sach jan k mera dil tut jayega..dard hoga mujhe isliye na tumne sab chupaya mujhse.."

Abhijeet looked down

Daya smiled "to smjh liye they na mujhe kamjor..vul gaye they na ki mujhe adat hey..adat nahi thi to iski ki tum mujhse koi baat chupaoge,tum mujhe sach nahi bologe..baki thoker khane ki to adat thi.."

both remain silent fr few seconds then Daya initiated "mein pehle apne nasseb ko dosh deta tha ki mujhe rishte nahi diye mujhe apne nahi diye..aab nahi deta"

Abhijeet looked up

"kiuki mein smjh chuka hu mujhe ijjat aur pyar ka man rakhna nahi ata..meine jis labzo mey tumse baat ki..jaisa bartav kiya juniors ki smne..dusro ki agey usse to.." he took a deep breath

"mein tumse srry nahi kahunga,maafi bhi nahi mangunga..kya fayda..tum aj maaf kroge mein kal firse asehi kuch krunga..kabhie Purbi jaise koi injaam lagaegi to kuch kahunga..kabhie tum as senior Shreya jaise kisi ko kuch smjhane jaoge mein baat ko kisi aur hi mor pey le jaunga..kabhie mere wajah se tumhe sbse sunna hoga..mein firse kahunga Abhi vul jao..tum firse man loge..per nahi aab.."

he stopped,shook his head and turned to go

"Daya galti meine kiya hey..serf tumhare saath nahi Shreya ki saath bhi use intejar tha ki tum use apni dil ki baat bologe..aur jab tum bol diye tab meine"

"nahi meine nahi bola..mein bas hawa mey teer chor raha tha..ager itni himmat hoti to khud jake na keh deta..aur kehke bhi kya hota..kal ko use bhi dur ke deta khud se"

Daya turned and moved out

"aj bureau jaoge?"

"nahi socha tha nahi jaunga..tum..tumhari flight kab ki hey?"

Abhijeet looked at Daya..he don't know this man..they both are now much unknown to each other..

Prithviraj's word rang in his ears..

But nothing came up his throat except "raat 9baje"

Daya just nodded

"wo meine breakfast bana liya fresh hoke ajao..aur mein soch raha tha team ko ekbar sham ko.."

"nahi tum millo.."

Abhijeet sighed

Daya moved away..

Abhijeet was busy in his thoughts when he heard his phone ringing

he picked up the call and even before he strt with a hello heard "Abhijeet aj to ek call kr skte they na tum,pata hey kal raat kitna udas tha..mein yea nahi kehta tum sb vul k wapas ajao per yaar cntct to rakh skte ho na?aab yea mat kehna ki Daya ne kiu call nahi kiya"

"Adi mein Mumbai mey hi hu"

"what?kaha?"

"gher pey"

"aur Daya?"

"wo bhi hey.."

"Abhijeet..tum..mtlb.."

"Adi hum dono baat hi nahi kr parahe hey..meine socha tha team ko bulaunga sayed hum thora easy..per Daya ne mana kr diya.."

"baat nahi kr parahe ho mtlb?"

"ajeeb sa sannata agaya hum dono ki beech..mtlb na topic hey na shabd..yaar tum.."

"mein ata hu..wo cake.."

"nahi..wo sab mat kro..sayed use thik na lage"

"Abhijeet sayed?"

Abhijeet only let out a sigh.

Adi dsconected the call

Daya was standing at his room door listening to Abhijeet's words..

"sannata nahi Abhijeet baraf jam gayi hey..aur rishto mey aab wo tapish nahi rahi jisse hum yea pighla dey"

he moved to the dining and sat down at breakfast

after ending with the stuffs both were about to move to their room when the doorbell rang

Daya moved ahead and opened the door found Adi with a big smile "happy birthday..to janmdin ka kya haal?"

"Abhijeet ander hey"

and Daya moved inside

Adi looked confused then moved to Abhijeet's room..

"dekh liya?"

Adi nodded

"mujhe kuch smjh nahi araha"

"smjhne ki koshish mat kro Abhijeet..waqt do.."

"per Adi.."

they both heard the sound of main door and looked at each other

soon a sound of bike echoed there

Abhijeet sighed "sayed meine hi der krdi"

"nahi..aab jaldbaji kr rahe ho"

both stayed silent fr few minutes then Adi kept down a box "yea Daya ke liye..laya tha de dena..mein hospital ko nikalta hu"

Abhijeet nodded..

.

.

.

Spending the whole day alone in home at about late afternoon Abhijeet moved out of his room, for a surety checked Daya still not at home so came out of the house and took a cab directly to beach.

reaching there he moved to the well known spot and as expected..

Daya was sitting on a big rock,feet immersed in water

Abhijeet silently went there and sat beside him

Daya didn't look up, as if he knew Abhijeet will be here

he started in low tone "uss din bhi mein yeahi baitha tha..Shreya se baat hui..aur pata chala ki ek bar fir..aur duniya var ka gussa apne taqdeer ka har sikwa tumpey nikal diya..kyun?kiuki kahi na kahi mujhe pata tha mein jitna bhi battimeje kru tum maaf kroge..vul gaya tha ki har cheez ki ek ek limit hoti hey"

Abhijeet sighed "tumhare rawaiye se bura to laga tha per mujhe pata tha galat hu mein"

"tum transfer leke jane se pehle bata to dete ek bar..mujhe khbr acp sir se chali"

"himmat nahi hua..ager tum puch lete tumhe kiu bata raha hu to?"

"tarika ne roka nahi?"

"nahi usne kaha jarur tha mein galat kr raha hu per.."

"tumhe uska to sochna tha na..meri saja use kiu mil gayi.."

"ager pass na rehne se rishte hi tut jaye wo rishte bhi kya rishta hey.."

"hmm..sahi hey..jisse pass rehke bhi rishte nahi sambhale jate.."

Abhijeet cut him "Daya kya hum yea sab vul nahi sakte?"

Daya looked at Abhijeet..the setting sun rays is falling on his face and around giving a different shade

Abhijeet looked deep in Daya's eyes

"yea sab sikwa gila galti ka hisab nahi vul sakte?yea nahi kr skte ki chalo jane do aab ek aur bar jee ley?aab bhi to baki hey na jindegi?kab taq khud ki galti nikalte rahe?kab taq khud se gila kare?aab bas nahi kr skte..?"

Daya can only utter "Abhi.."

"kiu vagte fir rahe hey hum dono hi khud se?ek dusre se?kya jindegi itni mushkil sach mey hey?tum mujhe maaf kr skte ho to khud ko kiu nahi?"

"Abhi tumne firse mujhe maaf.."

"nahi..mein khud ko maaf krna cahta hu..aur jab taq tum khud se vagoge mein apne pass nahi laut paunga.." he turned to the sun..only a quarter of it is now visible

"meri jindegi ki jang larne ki taqat tumse hey..khud ka samna krne ka bhi..kiuki tumhi meri kamjori ho aur taqat bhi..aur ager kamjori na rahe to jindegi mey darr nahi hoga..taqat na rahe to darr se jeet nahi hoga.."

he again looked at Daya "khud ko yea mujhe nahi..unn chang palo ko maaf kr do..haan sahi hey ager mein wo na krta to sayed aj Shreya tumhare saath.."

"nahi Abhi.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya confused

Daya continued in determined tone

"tumne kab ijhar kiya tarika se?vivek ne kab ijhar kiya tha tasha se? Tarika smjh gayi tasha smjh gayi..to Shreya kiu nahi? Kiuki kahi na kahi uske liye pyar ek contract hey..meine wo sign nahi kiya tha.."

"Daya tum.."

"Abhi kya mere uske liye fiqar mey use pyar nahi dikha?baton mey ankho mey nahi dikha?wo teen labz hi kiu?kiu wo nahi keh payi apne parents se ki use pyar hey?use janna hey wo shaqs pyar krta bhi hey yea nahi?kiu usne sid ka option rakh liya?"

Abhijeet sighed

Daya smiled "mujhe uss pal laga tha sb chin gaya..per tab to meine kuch khoya hi nahi tha..jo mera tha nahi wo kaise kho skta hu..per fir khoya meine..jo mera tha.."

he too looked at the sun..its nearly not visible..but the sky is now a canvas of colours

he continued looking at the colours

"sach mey unn lambho ko mitana cahta hu..firse jeena cahta hu..tum..tum saath.."

Abhijeet silently pressed his shoulder

Daya took a deeep breath with closed eyes..

"aab contact to rakhoge na?"

Abhijeet without reply just tightened his grip..

Daya pressed his palm on Abhijeet's palm..

Both sat there silently..gathering fresh air in lungs..energy in life..enjoying the slow darkness engulfing them..looking at each others sillhoute in the light of stars

 **IF FRIENSHIP IS YOUR WEAKEST POINT THEN YOU ARE THE STRONGEST PERSON IN THE WORLD BCOZ TRUE FRIENDS ARE LIKE TIGHTLY INTEROVEN THREADS RUNNING WITH EXCATNESS CONSISTENCY BEAUTY AND STRENGTH THROUGH OUT THE FABRIC OF LIFE**


End file.
